The Story of Lucy and Lorcan
by LucyWeasleyTheKween
Summary: SongFic. Lucy and Lorcan...


_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, how we met and the sparks flew instantly, people would say they're the lucky ones._

"Heh-llo" Lorcan Scamander, you need to work on your communication skills. That was the first thing you ever said to me. Six little letters. Because of that I fell in love. I was hoping one day, you would say another six little words. 

"Hi!" Lucy Weasley, you're gonna drive me crazy one day. You looked so...amazing. Why have we never met before?

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you, now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, 'cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

"Lucy! Please talk to me!" Lorcan, you know me better than that. I can't even look at you any more. Apparently now you wanna talk...earlier you wanted to talk to her. You disgust me.

"Go to hell" Lucy, I think this is hell. When you ignored me who else was I supposed to turn to? Lysander? Yeah right. Look...Molly isn't you.

_Oh a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall-out, too many things that I wish you knew, so many walls that I can't break through._

"Oh, Molly I love you." Lorcan, you just called me by my sister's name. I'm not her. This was supposed to be special. I may have loved Lysander but I never brought it up with you! Tell me what you want...or rather who.

"Lory? I'm not Molly..." Lucy, I know. I know I screwed up. I know I shouldn't have slept with Molly. But what was I supposed to do? You were lonely, I couldn't help you. Just so you know, I know you could never be Molly.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._

"Hey Molly! I need help with...homework." Lorcan, I can see straight through you. We all can. Everyone knows you and Molly have a thing. Just don't shout about it in my vicinity.

"So he was like, 'oooh I blew it up on PURPOSE' How cute is that?" Lucy, who are you talking about? It's not me... Why are you talking about another guy? I'm supposed to be your true love!

_I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down, and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

"Lucy, can I borrow your Potions notes?" Lorcan, I despise you. I loved you since we were nine. We dated for years. Then once Molly shows up, it's ruined. So yes, borrow my Potions notes just like you borrowed my heart.

"Yeah. They're in my bag somewhere..." Lucy, I broke up with Molly. I don't want your notes. I want you. You and your lips. Take me back baby.

_Next chapter_

"Oh! Lucy, come to the ball with me?" Lorcan, stop playing me. I don't love you anymore. I have a boyfriend. You know that. You're just mad because Molly isn't here anymore. Go die in a ditch. 

"I...guess so." Lucy, you love me again! Thank you! But what will people say...? Will they be happy? Are you happy with me?

_How'd we end up this way, see me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy, you're doing your best to avoid me_.

"I AM avoiding her! She's like the plague!" Lorcan, honey you have no idea. I said yes to you but arrived with my boyfriend. Lysander's better than you at everything. I love him now.

"Oh, Lysander! Forever and always!" Lucy, the funny thing is you said the exact same thing to me. Is he just another pawn? I know you still love me. You have to.

_I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us, how I was losing my mind when I saw you here, but you held your pride like you should've held me._

"Lucy Weasley? Is that YOU?" Lorcan, it's been a while. I can't believe you remember me. I haven't seen you in three years. Since you didn't invite me to your last wedding, I figured you didn't care about chasing after me anymore.

"Lory! You still married?" Lucy, you're the one I wanted. I married to get you jealous. Everyone realized this. I can't get married without you. I want you.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing, I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud._

"Will you be Sandra's godmother?" Lorcan, I love you. No I can't be your daughter's godmother. Everytime I see her I see Molly. I'm already the kid's aunt. What more could I ask for?

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lucy, what's wrong? My baby needs you! It's a great idea. Her aunt is her godmother! Why are you being so difficult?

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._

"Molly, I can't do this anymore." Lorcan, why are you breaking my sister's heart? Are you determined to kill the Weasley clan with your charm? Just go and cry in a corner.

"Molly, he's a jerk! Don't worry about him." Lucy, I'm right here! Talk to me too! Worry about me! She's the one who cheated.

_I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down, and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

"Lucy? Will you date me again?" LORCAN, no! As much as I want to we can't. Molly's the one that needs us both. I love you but you can't love.

"Lory...we can't" Lucy, please want me again. Molly'll be out of the picture soon. God that sounds awful...your sister's dying and I'm being a jerk about it.

_This is looking like a contest, of who can act like they care less, but I liked it better when you were on my side. The battle's in your hands now, but I would lay my armor down, if you say you'd rather love than fight. So many things that you wished I knew, but the story of us might be ending soon._

"I can't stand you anymore! You're so different!" Lorcan, baby I'm not the only one who's changed. You've changed since the funeral. Please stop fighting with me. I need you!

"Please Lory! I'm sorry!" Lucy, sorry won't cut it anymore. You're not the girl I love anymore! I'm living with someone else. You're not my Lucy. You're someone else's now. I set you free.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah. I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down, and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

__ "Well...me and Alice are getting married!" Lorcan, I'm glad you're happy. But you should tell your daughter. You know the one you abandoned with me? But you won't. That'll mean you have to talk to me.

"Lorcan Scamander..." Lucy, why are you saying my name to your friends? My name doesn't deserve to even be in your mouth. Nothing deserves to be around you. You're such scum.

_And we're not speaking, and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah. I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate 'cause we're going down, and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

"Sandra, you wanna live with daddy?" Lorcan, why don't you ask me? I know your daughter better than you ever will. I know both of your daughters. Sandra, the Molly and Lorcan hybrid and Emma, the Lucy and Lorcan hybrid.

"Lorcan...you need to meet someone..." Lucy, who is it? I love my daughter. I don't need anyone else. Just leave me alone. You deserve to go die. Seriously, I am never seeing you again.

_The end._

"I'm here to identify the body!" Lorcan, you were the one who killed me. They're gonna know I died of a broken heart. You caused all my pain. I wanted you but I never got you back.

__ "Lorcan." Lucy, I swear I hear your voice. It's like knifes cutting into me. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do now. Why did I have to ruin perfection?


End file.
